The Story of Aria, Alviss's Sister
by MaknaeLeader
Summary: Alviss is known for being a strong person who has the Zombie Tattoo, but what if he had a sister that took his place? Therefore, Alviss's sister, Aria, receives the tattoo instead. This is the story of what happens in her life due to the Zombie Tattoo, Chess Pieces, and MÄR Heaven.
1. I Prologue

_3rd POV_

 _There was darkness everywhere. Everything was destroyed and many were killed. And the cause of this was the Chess Pieces. Why? Because they simply wanted to show off their great yet terrible power during the First War Games._

" _Alviss nii-san! Where are you?! Alviss nii-san!" a little girl with dark blue hair and eyes and a small orange triangle under one called out. All she wanted to do was look for her brother, as he was the only one left in her family, but she was lost. All around her were fallen homes and people, making it hard to move and look around. After she ran for a little bit, she noticed a small figure in front of her that looked like her brother, so she ran to it. Luckily for her, it was her brother._

 _Alviss stood there breathing heavily after mustering up the courage to shout to one of the most feared Chess Piece members, Phantom, to stop killing his companions. And instead of getting killed by him, Phantom grew interest in him. "You have good eyes and for the courage you have I will give you a good present." Slowly the little boy grew more fearful each moment that was passing by until his little sister appeared to him with a warning. "Alviss nii-san! Be careful of that man! He doesn't seem right!" Despite the little girl coming towards the two males, Phantom continued on. "This is my proof that I have favored you. Accept it." "Stop it Phantom! These children have nothing to do with the War Game!" Alan cried from a distance away. The man slowly brought his_ _ärm up towards the boy's chest to give him the Zombie Tattoo, but the girl intervened. "Move, Alviss nii-san!" "Zombie Tattoo."_

 _As the girl pushed her brother away from the threat, she received the 'present' instead. Now on her chest, there was a red and blue mark on her chest that caused her to pass out from the pain. Alviss was shocked and realized what just happened. "Aria! Are you okay?!" he cried out, as if she could hear him through her comatose like state. "Aria! Aria!" "She is not the one that I wanted, but no matter. She will do. When that tattoo completely encompasses her body, she will become the same as me. A living corpse. Let's be friends Alviss-kun. Aria-chan." Once the gift was given, he walked away and left the two children by themselves._

" _Aria. Aria!" Alviss kept calling out to his younger sister, but she would not wake up. As he felt helpless and was about to give up, Alan and Gaira, men from the Cross Guard who fought against the Chess Pieces, came to the children. "Do you want your sister to be like this forever? Don't you want to save her?" Alan asked the young boy. Alviss still felt uncertain until Gaira said to him "Do you want to admit your defeat to Phantom? If not, stand up and fight." "Please help me, Gaira-san," the young boy said to the old man. "Help me to fight and help free my sister from her curse."_

 _As time passed by, Alviss was trained by Gaira and despite the hardships of training and failing, he grew stronger, both physically and through his magical power, and he encountered new friends, like Belle during one of his late night trainings by himself. And after he faced Gaira and was able to defeat him in a spar, the older man knew that Alviss was now strong enough to go into the world and fight against the Chess Pieces. As a reward, he gave the young boy two ärms. One was the Guardian ärm: 13 Totem Pole and the other was a Holy ärm._

" _Gaira-san, what does this ärm do?" the young boy asked the elder. "Alviss, this ärm is called 'Holy Sanctuary' and is where your sister is. This ärm is a protective sphere that can heal the person inside of it while having an indestructible outside." "So if Aria is inside of here, her curse can be treated and she will be safe from any harm towards her?" Alviss asked. "Yes, Alviss, that is right. However, there is one thing that you should know: the Zombie Tattoo cannot be healed unless the caster of the curse, Phantom, is dead. Therefore right now, she is only sealed within the ärm to be safe and to wake up from her coma."_

 _After hearing this, Alviss's resolve to become stronger and to save his sister only grew bigger._

 **Author's Note** :

This is my first story on this website, so it would be great if you could give me some constructive criticism (nicely please). I hope that you enjoy this story that I decided to write on a whim. Also, I published this story on another website (Quotev) with the same username, so don't worry, it is me. Thank you!


	2. II The Cross Guard vs The Knight

3rd POV

"We will now begin the final match of the Third Battle in the Volcano Field!" said Pozun, the purple lizard proctor. "U-Um do I really have to fight?" said the knight, Rolan. "Eh? Huh?" said the other Chess Pieces and the rest of MÄR Heaven surprised. "B-Because it's 3-1 and it's already apparent that MÄR's victory has been decided, so… we shouldn't have to fight," explained the knight.

"Yes." replied Pozun. "You are required to fight in order to see whether you qualify to fight later on. Those are the rules of the War Game. Rolan-san, you were a participant of the games six years ago, so we need you to be more firm. You will fall out of favor with Phantom.""T-That would be a problem," Rolan replied flustered. "After all, I do not want to fall out of favor with Phantom!"

Soon both Alviss and Roland were ready to fight in the field, and Pozun was about to start the fight until

"I-I have met you before, have I not?" Rolan suddenly asked. "Yeah. You were lucky to get away last time, but…" "Please treat me nicely!" said the knight.

"Alviss vs. Rolan! Begin!" with these words, the battle commenced.

For a second, the battlefield was quiet until Alviss called upon one of his ärms, 'Thirteen Totem Pole.' Suddenly, the totem poles sprung out of the ground, heading towards Rolan when suddenly he screamed in a girly way ("Iyaan!") while miraculously avoiding them. After missing the totem poles, Rolan calmed down and said, "W-Well this time, it's my turn," while having a straight face.

A strong, red aura seemed to cover the knight and his ärm 'Stone Cube' was summoned. Immediately small chunks of rock formed a reddish cube and then more were formed in a matter of a few seconds. With a single word ("Fly."), they all flew towards Alviss who tried to avoid them by jumping on top of a higher cube when it suddenly started to count down from 3. "3… 2… 1…" Each block would robotically say until it would explode after 1. Alviss tried to escape from the cubes but then was cornered into a bigger block made by a clump of the Stone Cubes that all exploded at once.

While calmly waiting this whole time, Rolan noticed something small shining a little bit away from him and went to get it. After retrieving the small item, and also after Alviss, without too much damage, landed on the ground from the attack, he held it up gently and examined it. "A Nature Ärm with explosive properties…" Alviss said after receiving the grunt of the attack. "That's right." replied Rolan with a smile. "By the way, does this ärm happen to be yours?" he asked right after.

Alviss looked carefully at the ring in the Chess Piece member's hand and immediately panicked on the inside. 'How and when did he manage to get that?!' he thought. "Yes. That is mine. Would you be so kindly as to return it to me?" he asked Rolan.

Rolan examined it for a few seconds more until it seemed as though he seemed to have remembered something. "Is this the ärm 'Holy Sanctuary' by chance?" he asked the Cross Guard. Begrudgingly the latter replied, "Yes… it is. Now may I have it back now?" "Oh I see now… This ärm is where your sister, Aria, is, is it not? Where she continues to have her Zombie Tattoo grow within her. It would be great honor to meet her and see how close she is to being more like Phantom-sama." "Don't you know what the Zombie Tattoo is?! It's a curse that when it encompasses the body, that person becomes a living corpse who knows no death. Do you know that?!" Alviss exclaimed angrily.

"Curse? Alviss has a sister who has this curse?" Ginta asked, shocked about this. "Yeah. In the War Game six years ago, Alviss's sister, Aria, ran in front of him and got the curse put on her instead of Alviss by Phantom right in front of my very eyes," Alan who was behind Ginta replied.

"Why do you become so enraged? This is the mark of one who has been chosen," said Rolan. "What?" said Alviss. "I took the baptism of my own free will. So that I may walk the same road as him," the former said, becoming more serious. "Now I will have the honor of seeing this blessed person. Holy Ärm: Holy Sanctuary!" the knight called out.

A bright flash of light temporarily blinded everyone for a few seconds, and after them, a big, clear sphere appeared that held a young girl with dark blue hair and one orange triangle under one eye, resembling Alviss very much. She wore a knee-length pure white dress with straps and had blue, silver, and white shoes (like Alviss's except more feminine looking) and was laid on top of a white bed that happened to be inside of the sphere. She had clear, white skin that helped her features to make her look more like an angel, and even Rolan couldn't help but stare at the angel in front of him. On top of her beauty, red marks from the Zombie Tattoo could be seen all around her body, showing how much it had progressed over time.

In anguish, Alviss yelled, "Aria!" and tried to run to her, but he was slowed from the explosions from the Stone Cube ärm. As the sound of his yell was propelled forward, his sister seemed to shift in her sphere and whispered, "Alviss…" but did not wake up from her comatose state. Rolan knew that Phantom would be interested in Aria, so he dispelled the ärm, calling it back, and continued his attack on the Cross Guard member with his exploding cubes.

Alviss dodged the cubes and summoned his 13 Totem Pole, Rod Version, heading towards Rolan. During this, he asked the latter a question: "Why? Why do you seek to be a living corpse out of your own free will? What's the reason you want to be like Phantom?!"

Roland then went into flashback mode as he talked about how he was an orphan on the streets with no supplies or anyone to take care of him until Phantom came along, offered him food and also a place to be. He then dispelled a large amount of magical power and blew the oncoming Alviss far away and continued talking about why he wants to be like Phantom. Some more reasons being that he taught Rolan about his sixth-sense and the way of thinking of which people make the world theirs alone. "You're just being used! Why don't you realize that!" Alviss question the knight. "That's fine with me as long as I am still needed by him!" the latter replied.

The two boys continued to attack and block each other with their ärms, however, Alviss slowly grew more weak and tired as time was passing compared to Rolan who seemed to be fine and not tired at all. At this point, Nanashi, Alan, and a few others realized that Alviss was going to be losing this round. "The tables have turned!" Ginta said excited, but little did he know that was not the case.


	3. III The King and The Determined

3rd POV

"How about this." The ground shook and suddenly lava flew out of the nearby volcanoes to form a snake-like form. "Magma Snake," said Rolan. And with this, Ginta and the rest of Mar Heaven knew that Alviss was in trouble.

The snake began to head towards Alviss as braced himself yet went up into the air as the snake pushed him into the sky to devour him. 'This is… the power of a knight,' Alviss thought to himself. 'If I am going to get Aria back, I am going to need much more strength than I have now.' Once again, the snake came to attack Alviss in the air and successfully knocked him down with a whip of its tail and a groan of pain from the boy as he forcefully hit the ground. The audience watched in silence as they could not do anything to help the boy who was fighting to save them.

(Meanwhile)

Phantom sat on his throne in the dark castle and chuckled. 'How interesting this battle is… Now entertain me more Alviss. Let me see how much closer your sister is to becoming like me and how much you grew from back then…

Rolan stood there firmly with his magical power surrounding him like he was releasing an aura of power and again the lava creature was sent to devour Alviss without hesitation. Ginta, Jack, Snow and the others stood there in disbelief as they seemed to have seen the snake swallow their teammate whole.

Everyone watched in anticipation to see whether Alviss was truly dead or if something was going to happen until suddenly the tip of the snake turned into solid stone and began to crack. Rolan and everyone else watching was surprised by the sudden attack by Alviss's 13 Totem Poles. The boy slowly came down from the heights of the totem poles, showing that he survived the attack, but was very weak. The totem poles returned to their chain state on Alviss's pants as he started to pant from exhaustion. 'With the continuous use of the ärm, your concentration's broken down, huh, Alviss,' Gaira thought as he watched the battle from the circle in the sky.

'I can't just stand here doing nothing… I have to get Aria back from the Chess… I can't give up now…' thought Alviss

"That's enough. You're at your limit! Admit your defeat, Alviss," Alan said.

"What will you do? Will you give up, Alviss?" asked Pozun.

"Alviss?" Snow asked in confusion.

"You still plan on continuing?" said Jack in disbelief.

"You idiot! Alviss, don't push yourself so much! You'll die you fool!" exclaimed Ginta who was trying to look out for his ally. His team continued to attempt to stop Alviss from continuing the battle any further due to the risk that he might injure himself even more. However, he kept walking towards Rolan, step by step.

"Didn't you know, Ginta? That man's pride and spirit… Alviss doesn't want to lose to the Chess Pieces or you; it would not only damage his pride but his goal of rescuing his sister," Babbo told Ginta.

"I-If I can, I do not want to kill anyone!" Rolan exclaimed, surprised that Alviss was still standing and coming towards him. "Please give up, Alviss-san! Otherwise…" Rolan summoned his Stone Cube ärm like before, forming the explosive cubes all around the boy. "You will explode." Rolan said, slightly worried for the boy despite being his enemy. Despite his tired and injured state, Alviss wanted to continue and called for his ärm. 'High Speed… Thirteen Totem Pole,' thought Alviss.

Suddenly a totem pole shot up from the ground directly in front of the knight, leaving his face slightly injured and him in shock. "I give up. Right now I'm at about the Knight class. I see that I can take you on," Alviss said with a slight grin. "There's one thing I'm missing… my stamina. I'll catch up to you soon after I have the power to continuously maintain my magical power." Silently the boys stared at each other with looks of concentration and recalled their ärms back into their original forms. 'Alviss-san, you've given me a clear explanation for the next battle. I see why Phantom wanted to give you the Zombie Tattoo. It's a magnificent ability! And hopefully I can also see why Phantom was interested in your sister as well…' Rolan thought to himself with a small smile. "I realize that I am not ready to completely save Aria yet, but until I am so, please take care of her for that day will come soon," Alviss said with a determined face. "Of course. We will be waiting for that day to come as well," replied Rolan.

Pozun snapped out of his blank state and declared," The winner is the Chess Piece's Rolan." The rest of Mar Heaven was slightly disappointed by the loss but were more relieved that Alviss was still okay. "The Third Battle is over! Take the living members back to Ragenrave!" said Pozun, using the ärm Andarta.

The members of Mar Heaven who fought were welcomed back with open arms and smiles until Alviss had a strange feeling and Babbo felt that something strange and bad happened. The townspeople who had been watching the game started to whisper about the strange person who had appeared on the balcony of the Ragenrave Castle. "That's…" "He was alive…" "He came back to life!"

Ginta looked up where everyone else was looking and recognized the face of the person. "T-Tom! I'm glad that you're alive!" he said happily as he remembered when his friend was attacked in the cave early in his journey. Meanwhile Babbo, Gaira, and the other members were slightly nervous about Tom.

"Hey, what's wrong with all of you?" Ginta said innocently, not knowing the true identity of his 'friend.' "You fool! For who are you mistaking him? He's the leader of the Chess Pieces, Phantom!" Alan said, explaining the reason that everyone was in shock. "That's a lie…" "It's not a lie. Six years ago, Danna died when they killed each other at the same time. Me, Alviss, and Gaira saw with our very eyes!" Gaira said. "It's as Alan-san says. He gave Aria the accursed tattoo!" Alviss confirmed.

Suddenly Ginta realized something. 'He's… he's… he's the man who killed my dad… Phantom... '

The clouds were blown away by the wind, shining some light on Phantom, as if trying to show who he was even more clearly.

"You! Don't move! I'll kill-" "Wait Ginta!" Babbo interrupted. "The one who shouldn't move is you!" Alan said while cold sweat continued to form on his face. "At your level right now, you won't even be able to scratch him!" "Burn that image into your memory," said Alviss, "He's the greatest enemy who we need to defeat!"

"Rolan," Phantom called and immediately Rolan appeared behind Phantom and gave him Alviss's ärm Holy Sanctuary and stood back with his right hand above his heart. "You did well. I commend you," he praised. "Th-Thank you! I'm very happy, Phantom!" Rolan replied happily.

Once more Phantom chuckled. "Ginta and everyone from MAR… You're all fairly brave." The clouds pass by him again. "It looks like the thirteen have started to take interest in the Game." And as if on cue, twelve more people teleport onto the balcony behind Phantom, showing off their intimidating and unique appearances to the spectators.

'That woman… isn't here,' Dorothy thought. "Those thirteen have powers on a completely new level," observed Nanashi. "These are the thirteen ultimate fighters of the chess… The Knights of the Zodiac," said Alan. "The Knights of the Zodiac…" Ginta repeated, clenching his teeth.

"Hey, Ginta," Phantom said nicely, "I hate this world." Phantom's calm, happy-looking face turned into one that looked like a monster's. "It smells, and smells, and I can't stand it. The flowers, the trees, the rocks, the water, the birds, the villages, the cities, the mountains. But what smells the most are the humans." "You bastard," Ginta replied. "Putting themselves at the center of the world, hurting others, being jealous, and being envious. Even so, they think they're always right. Jealousy, hatred, betrayal, disrespect, arrogance, deception… That is the true nature of humans. It's ugly. It smells so bad, I want to throw up."

Now having a sinister look on his face, he continued, "With just outward appearances, they are stupid. That's why I decided to kill all of them. Those in the Chess decided to give up on their world, or rather, their world threw them away. That's why we united. If you want, you can become a human on this side, like how Alviss's sister, Aria, will join me," Phantom offered. "Don't joke around with me!" Ginta replied angrily. "What you're doing is selfish as well! I'll beat you up!" "So you say the same thing Danna did. In light of that, you are pitiful."

For a few moments, Phantom and Ginta exchanged glances while one was out of interest and the other out of rage. Then a red orb glistened in Phantom's hand as he threw the stone to Ginta. "I'll give you this. It's Babbo's stone. So grow strong and meet me." The Knights of the Zodiac then teleported back to where they were before.

"I never thought I would fight against the Ärm I used six years ago. Right Babbo? I want both of you to entertain me. Oh, and by the way, Alviss, I will taking good care of Aria, making sure that she will become closer to being like me, so don't take too long," Phantom said with a grin as he disappeared.

'He used me in the past,' Babbo thought.

'The enemy we have to defeat…" thought Ginta.

"It means the star performer has arrived," said Nanashi.

"I have no complaints about the opponent," commented Dorothy.

"Ginta! Be strong!" encouraged Snow.

"That's right! I don't know what happened between you and him, but… if you're down right now…" Jack left off.

"I got one of the magic stones!" said Ginta with a smile as if nothing happened. "That's good isn't it, Babbo?" "Yeah," replied Babbo. Meanwhile, Jack and Snow fell onto the ground from being surprised at Ginta taking things so lightly. "He really can't stay serious, that Ginta," Nanashi said in defeat. "That's good. One of Ginta's good qualities is the ability to recover quickly," replied Dorothy.

"Hey, hey! By the way, there was something I wanted to test," said Ginta out of the blue. "Huh?" everyone responded while looking at the young boy. "Test?" asked Snow. "What are you gonna do?" questioned Jack. "Mister!" "Huh?" replied Alan. "Alviss!" "Hm?" he responded. "I'll break your curses now," Ginta revealed. "Break their curses? …!" Snow and Jack realized. "Alice!" They called out. "I see. Alice is the Guardian with the power of a Holy Ärm. Even if it's a curse a normal Holy Ärm cannot cure, if the power of a Guardian is added to it... " explained Dorothy.

"Yeah! If I use Alice's power, then maybe I can fix the dog that's combined with Mister and erase Aria's Zombie Tattoo!" Ginta said excited. "It's time for you to shine, Babbo-chan!" Ginta said in the talking Ärm's face. Babbo laughed with irritation marks all over his visage. "Are you saying you're going to put me in that embarrassing form again?" Ginta laughed. "Quit joking around!" Babbo exclaimed angrily. "Don't gentlemen give helping hands to the needy," Nanashi said as he set a trap. "In helping people, shape and form don't matter," Jack added. In the end, Babbo gave up. "Fine," he said with a defeated look. "It's decided!" Ginta said happily.

"Well then, Mister, line up here," Ginta told the man. He then focused and concentrated his power to create the fourth version of Babbo that he thought of before. Babbo was covered in a blue light that soon turned into smoke in which a beautiful girl appeared. She was donned in an outfit complete with black, pink, and white ruffles with a black and white ruffled choker. The girl was stunning and had maroon colored hair with teal eyes and a beauty mark under one.

"The Holy Protector, Alice!" Ginta called out.

Alan was then surrounded by a bright yet comforting white light and remembered how his curse was placed on him by a Chess Piece called Halloween using a Darkness Ärm called Igneel, fusing him and Snow's guardian, Ed, together. And after the light disappeared, everyone around them could see that now Alan and Ed were two different entities, not two in the body of one. They were excited about their freed states, but Ginta was not satisfied.

"The curse on Aria was placed by Phantom. Therefore, the only way to get rid of it is to kill Phantom. I'll accept your consideration, but the best that we could do to help her is to defeat Phantom," Alviss explained kindly. "But Phantom is a zombie who comes back to life even when he dies. How are you going to cure it?" questioned Jack. "I'll think of something eventually," replied Alviss.

"I'll beat you one day!" declared Ginta as he looked up into the sky feeling very determined.

A/N:

Hey guys, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It's just that I'm a junior in high school and it's just taking over my life, especially APUSH, AP Spanish and physics. And on top of that I have to work and do a ton of other things so sorry. I'll try to write more often for the people who are reading this. That's why this chapter is longer than the other chapter I already posted.

Thank you guys so much and I hope that you guys will have a great day!


End file.
